


Through The Years

by FettsJetts



Series: Moments Like These [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Idiots in Love, One Shot, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FettsJetts/pseuds/FettsJetts
Summary: Joanna started out as just some wannabe, caught up in a place she didn't belong. But then she belong, and then she go too comfortable. And then it was ripped away.[Post SR3]





	Through The Years

When Joanna first got involved with gangs in Stilwater, she was 16 and it was because of her shitty drug dealer boyfriend. He was 20, and she had nowhere to go. She'd left home, and was too fucking stubborn to go back. She'd have had a better start had she just listened to her mother. But she was young and dumb, and so fucking enamored with the sleezy dude who warmed her at night and paid for her brand name shoes and brand name sweatshirts. He bought her hair appointments, and her diamond earrings that were so big, anyone who didn't know better would think they were fake. 2 years of this bliss, and the douchebag slipped up. He lost track of the money, owed too much. Jo just got caught in the middle.

And thank the fucking Gods for Julius Little and Troy Bradshaw. She'd be fucking dead had it not been for them. She should have known that shit was done, that she had no business being there. But she was 18, didn't know shit. She hadn't finished high school, and barely passed to get her GED when she was 17. Her life was in shambles the second she left home. She should have known that no one in Stilwater was fucking around, and she was bound to wind up dead or worse. But she was too fucking stupid. The 3rd Street Saints took her in, and she owed them everything. She would have bled out on the street, shot by a Vice King, died next to her worthless boyfriend. Despite the events the occur several years after that moment, she owed her life to both Julius and Troy. She proved herself to them and they took her in.

No one compared to Johnny Gat, though. Her best friend first, then her second in command. When she took over the Saints, nothing changed. They'd be fast friends, from the second they met and Johnny felt the incredible need to let her know the size of his dick. "You don't look like much." He had said. "But then again, I don't look like I've got an 8 inch cock, so I guess we're both full of surprises." She guessed it made up for her first words to him being about hepatitis. It didn't matter. It shaped their friendship. She trusted Johnny Gat with her life. And to push it farther, she would die for him. 

But it had been too late. She left, let him die on that airplane alone. And all she could think about is how many times he had been there for her, how many times he had saved her life, told her it was "all good, boss", or how many times her held while she came so close to losing her composure. He had been there for her everytime she needed him, and she wasn't. The one time he needed her most, and she failed him, let him die.

Her wall in the penthouse showed just how much she thought of it. There were too many patched holes to count, of all the times she go so fucking angry, she just lashed out, dropped to the floor, cried and screamed because Johnny was the one thing she had left that kept her together and he was gone. She needed him, she couldn't bear being alone on the floor, crying out for him. He should be alive, not her.

She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to imagine it was Johnny in his rare moment of tenderness.

* * *

"Boss-"

"I don't wanna fuckin' talking about it, Johnny." She was beyond angry, and sad, and just a whole bunch of fucked up. "I know what the fuck you're gonna say."

"Nah, I don't think you do." Johnny sat down next to her on the bed. It was made, and he could tell she hadn't slept on it in days. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. Which was new. The Boss kept up appearances, with makeup, hair... She had shit to run and wanted to look out together when she did. "Jo, you need sleep."

"I can't fuckin' sleep, Johnny!" Joanna stand, running her fingers roughly through her hair. "It's fucking bullshit! He died because of me!"

"This is about Carlos?"

"Of course its about fuckin' Carlos." She couldn't get his face out of her mind, or the shape he was in, how he cried out when she tried to free him. "You didn't fuckin' see him! You didn't see the blood, the.... the fucking chain when to the bone, Johnny. He couldn't fucking breathe, he couldn't... He knew he was gonna fuckin' die and its my fault!" She'd been pacing, and she finally puts her first through the way. "He trusted me! And I was too late! Its my fault he's dead, my fault he was dragged behind a fuckin' truck. Its my fault her had to hold my hand while I shot him in the mother fuckin' head!" She falls to the ground, covering her face in her hands. Johnny could hear her sobs. 

"Boss... Jo. This ain't your fault." He gets up and sits behind her, so he can pull her body into him. She relaxes into his chest, but grabs a fistful of his shirt as she sobs. "This is Maero's. And we'll get him back, somehow. But this ain't your fault. It could never be your fault. Carlos knew that too."

Joanna fell asleep in his arms that night, and she's pretty sure thats when she fell in love with him, too.

 

 


End file.
